The present invention relates generally to torque rods, and more particularly to a bent torque rod.
Torque rods are utilized in vehicle suspension systems to absorb the high stresses generated during vehicle acceleration and deceleration. Most conventional torque rods are straight and are utilized in pairs, one pair of torque rods connecting an axle to the vehicle frame. The utilization of such straight paired torque rods is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,320. Each torque rod is typically attached at a first end to the axle and at a second end to a cross-member extending between the rails of the vehicle""s frame. The first ends of the torque rods which are mounted to the axle are positioned proximate to each other, the torque rods extending outwardly therefrom and away from each other, the second ends of the torque rods mounted to the vehicle frame being spaced apart from each other. The position of the torque rods is key to the proper alignment of the vehicle""s wheels. As the suspension system is subjected to use, repeated adjustment of the torque rods is required.
Although there are a wide variety of torque rods available for use in a vehicle, such torque rods are intended for use in pairs. These conventional torque rods must be installed and adjusted individually, requiring a significant amount of labor. Thus there remains a need for a torque rod which minimizes the costs associated with installation and maintenance.
The present invention relates to a torque rod assembly for use in a vehicle suspension system, the torque rod assembly comprising a torque rod having two ends, and a bend portion disposed between ends. The torque rod has a first and second arm portion which are preferably disposed at an angle with respect to each other. The bend portion of the torque rod may be pivotably mounted to a vehicle axle by a variety of means. In the preferred embodiment, a bracket assembly is positioned about the bend portion of the torque rod. The bracket assembly is operative to mechanically couple the torque rod to the axle and permit the torque rod to pivot with respect to the axle about the bend portion. The bracket assembly preferably comprises a bearing ring which is mechanically connected to the bend portion of the torque rod. An outer bracket, mounted about the bearing ring, pivotably engages the bearing ring to permit the bearing ring and the torque rod to pivot within the outer bracket. The outer bracket is mechanically coupled to the axle by bolts, screws, welding or the like. Alternately, a ball joint may be formed about the torque rod at the bend portion. In such an embodiment, the ball joint is pivotably mounted to the axle by any of a variety of available bearings. The ends of the torque rod are pivotably connected to the vehicle frame. In the preferred embodiment, the torque rod ends are pivotably mounted to a cross-member which extends between the parallel frame rails of the vehicle.
In the preferred embodiment, the torque rod is V-shaped or U-shaped. Although the angle between the two arm portions may vary widely, the angle preferably ranges between forty degrees and sixty degrees, although angles of more than sixty or less than forty degrees may be utilized. In the most preferred embodiment, the angle between the first arm portion and the second arm portion is 55 degrees.
Other objects, advantages and applications of the present invention will be made clear by the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention. The description makes reference to drawings in which: